User talk:The miller
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rhodes page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 04:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) A question on when you create new pages I noticed that when you create a new page, a lot of code is being inserted for formatting of the text. You can see an example here where I cleaned it out. I've got my preferences set so I use the Source editor. Unless you changed it, yours is probably on the VisualEditor or maybe even the Classic rich-text editor. Regardless, when you create a new page, you're just clicking on the "Contribute" button at the top of the page, selecting "Add a page" and then starting with the Blank page layout? And you're not pasting in text you highlighted and copied from some other website, right? I've seen the second one attempt to keep the formatting of the original website and insert a lot of unnecessary code that doesn't actually help. We might need to bring this to Wikia's attention so they can track down whatever bug's causing the code to show up when you create a new page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:01, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Just a thought Neptune said a while back that he was stepping away from Wikia as a whole, so I thought as the most active contributor here you were the logical person to ask about this. I was wondering if category tags for the major characters would help, or does it just unnecessarily clutter up the place? Alex Jiskran 20:29, December 23, 2017 (UTC) PS Sorry about the sig - it's keyed to a template I have on other wikis but not here. A Hey, seeing as I have seen you editing pages I was wondering if you knew how the side boxes work, such as the ones on charcetr pages that say their name, date of birth, staus (alive or dead), etc. I am trying to put some time into this wiki to try and make it better than it was before. I just have time on my hands and love the show so I see why not Revamp So, I'm looking, as the new Admin, to liven things up around here. Any suggestions are most welcome. Alex Jiskran 09:01, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Capital letters As 'The Librarian' is a title and 'librarian' is a job description, so Anubis' role as 'the original Werewolf' differs from a generic example, in other words 'a werewolf'. This is which I left the word lower case in my description for the page. If this is something you feel strongly about I will leave it as it is currently, but in general please consider that I usually have a precise reason for what I do. On a more positive note, your adding everyone to the relevant season or movie tag for characters is a great help. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 22:45, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Just to keep you in the picture I've followed WitnessMe's suggestion to activate 'Discussions' which might help attract/involve more editors. If you have any specific suggestions for ways to use the function, please do drop me a message. Alex Jiskran 22:40, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Simplification I'm considering having the main cast listed just as 'All Episodes' for the TV series, to shorten their pages a little, and possibly reducing the recaps of individual episodes, since we in theory have the detail on the episode page. Your opinions would be good to hear. Alex Jiskran 08:14, January 19, 2018 (UTC)